1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing having seat units with tiltable backrests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swing 1 generally includes a seat unit 2 and an upright support frame unit 11. The support frame unit 11 has left and right support frames 111 and a transverse rod 112 fixed to top ends of the frames 111. The seat unit 2 includes left and right armrest frames 21 swingably connected to the transverse rod 112 through suspending members 12, front and rear connecting rods 22, 23 connected respectively to lower ends of the left and right armrest frames 21, a seat frame 24 that is disposed between the left and right armrest frames 21 and that is disposed on the front connecting rod 22, a backrest frame 25 pivoted to the seat frame 24 and disposed on the rear connecting rod 23, and a U-shaped leg member 26 pivoted to the backrest frame 25 and adapted to be seated on the rear connecting rod 23 through two bracers 261, as best shown in FIG. 2.
The conventional swing 1 is disadvantageous in that the backrest frame 25 can only be adjusted between vertical and horizontal positions relative to the seat frame 24. Moreover, as the conventional swing is bulky, storage or transport of the same is relatively inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a swing having seat units with tiltable backrests so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a swing includes a pair of seat units and an upright support frame. Each of the seat units includes a plurality of front brackets, a plurality of rear brackets, front and rear connecting rods, spaced apart inverted U-shaped inner and outer armrest frames having inner and outer front legs connected detachably to the front connecting rod through the front brackets, and inner and outer rear legs connected detachably to the rear connecting rod through the rear brackets, a seat frame disposed between the inner and outer armrest frames, first and second pivots, and a backrest frame extending upwardly from and pivoted to the seat frame through the first pivot. The inner and outer rear legs are pivoted to the backrest frame through the second pivot that is parallel to and that is disposed at an elevation above the first pivot so as to permit position adjustment of the backrest frame relative to the seat frame and so as to permit adjustment of the seat frame together with the backrest frame relative to the inner and outer armrest frames. Each of the seat units further includes: L-shaped inner and outer rod members disposed below and secured to the seat frame, and disposed respectively adjacent to the inner and outer front legs, each of the inner and outer rod members having an engaging rod section; a supporting member including an inner sleeve sleeved slidably on the engaging rod section of the inner rod member, and an inner screw rod mounted rotatably on the inner front leg and threadedly engaging the inner sleeve so as to support one side of the seat frame on the inner front leg; and a locking unit including an outer sleeve sleeved slidably on the engaging rod section of the outer rod member, an abutting plate disposed between the outer front leg and the outer sleeve, and an outer screw rod mounted rotatably on the outer front leg and threadedly engaging the outer sleeve in such a manner that tightening of the outer screw rod results in engagement between the abutting plate and the engaging rod section of the outer rod member, thereby preventing sliding movement of the engaging rod section of the outer rod member relative to the outer sleeve, which, in turn, prevents movement of the seat frame together with the backrest frame relative to the inner and outer armrest frames, and that loosening of the outer screw rod results in disengagement between the abutting plate and the engaging rod section of the outer rod member, thereby permitting sliding movement of the engaging rod section of the outer rod member relative to the outer sleeve, which, in turn, permits movement of the seat frame together with the backrest frame relative to the inner and outer armrest frames. The support frame has opposite top and bottom ends, and left and right suspending members that have upper ends connected swingably to the top end of the support frame, and lower ends connected swingably and respectively to the outer armrest frames of the seat units.